Um Uchiha e seu Diário
by Niyama
Summary: Sasuke está cansado da sua vida,principalmente de seu irmão, vendo que nada adiantava ele decide contar como é seu dia-a-dia com sua familia e com seu namorado...Conheça o Sasuke verdadeiro! SasuNaru, UA! Cap 8 on!
1. Chapter 1

Bem, lá vamos nós fazer mais uma das milhares fanfics SasuNaru.

Espero que essa fic faça sucesso – cruza os dedos, braços e as pernas –

Avisos: Essa é uma fic Yaoi, embora nesse cap não pareça... então se você não gosta ou não quer ler, te aconselho a voltar para a pág. que te trouxe aqui! Não aceitarei xingamentos, ou qualquer outra coisa ofensiva sobre o assunto SasuNaru, e também não venha me pedir NaruSaku, ou NaruHina, ou SasuSaku, ou SasuHina! Você está avisado!

Naruto e sua turma não me pertencesse... POREM! Eu sou a identidade secreta do Masashi Kishimoto, isso significa que ele e os outros Ninjas são meus! MUAHAHAHAHA! Eu sou muuuito má! (y)

* * *

**Capitulo 1 – Querido diário... que coisa mais gay!**

- Quarta-feira, 11 de fevereiro de 2009 –

Sinceramente eu to cansado da minha vida de merda! Primeiro vem a demoníaca da Sakura falando que ta grávida... O QUE DIABOS EU TENHO A VER COM ISSO?

Depois vem o Naruto pedindo mais atenção... e não é aquela atenção do trequinho lá do MSN não, e cá entre nós, aquela coisinha de chamar atenção no MSN é uma droga... não serve pra nada! Só serve pra travar mais ainda o PC!

Continuando... o Naruto veio pedir mais atenção pra ele... você não acha que eu dou atenção demais pra ele? Eu fico o intervalo inteiro com ele e a gente ainda sai de 15 em 15 dias... qualquer garota do mundo iria adorar essa atenção, não tenho duvida...

Acabei de perceber que eu to falando, e falando, ou melhor, escrevendo e escrevendo sem nem me apresentar... então eu irei começar tudo de novo, tudo do começo, tim tim por tim tim, como uma criança feliz que acaba de ganhar seu diário! Lá vamos nós...

Querido diário... "aff" isso é muito gay! Calma ai que eu já começo, deixa eu achar uma coisa menos "fruta"...

Er...er...hm...Não tem jeito menos gay de jeito nenhum! Ahh, deixando isso pra lá vamos começar!

Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke, tenho 16 anos, estou no 1° ano do médio, particularmente sou o mais popular do colégio (**N/A:** Plaquinha "eu me acho" em cima da cabeça do Sasuke! **Sasuke:** ERRADO! Eu não me acho... eu SOU! **N/A:** Como você é humilde ¬¬ ), para qualquer um que for ler esse diário – considere-se morto!-, eu declaro que neste exato momento pode tirar seu cavalinho da chuva, pois eu estou namorando. Não é uma pessoa muito legal de se namorar, mas fazer o que.. é a pessoa que eu amo (**N/A:**KAWAI! **Sasuke:** Aff, definitivamente isso é uma fic! Eu NUNCA diria uma coisa dessas! **Naruto:** Sas-sasuke... v-você não...n-não me ama?** Sasuke:**Naruto? O que você ta fazendo aqui? É claro que eu te amo! Perai Naruto!! **N/A:** Lembrete: décima quinta vez na semana que o Naruto sai correndo e chorando, enquanto o Sasuke vai atrás... não preciso dizer como acaba, ou melhor ONDE acaba, preciso? Seguindo...), sim, diário eu acabei de escrever que o Naruto é a pessoa que eu amo...Prosseguindo, onde eu parei? – lendo o que escreveu mais a cima – A sim, eu namoro o Naruto, e minha família é a uma droga! Porque uma droga? Isso porque meu pai vive no trabalho, e minha mãe acha que está sendo traída, o Itachi é um maníaco, um sadista, ou qualquer outra palavra legalzinha. Ele definitivamente tem uma doença que nenhum exame conseguiu identificar... não pode ser, uma pessoa daquela não é normal!

Hoje eu decidi que irei usar essa folha para falar só do Itachi, e para falar como eu tive a brilhante idéia de ter um diário! – virá a folha –

Primeiro, hoje as 4:30 da manhã o Itachi me acorda falando que a Terra estava sendo invadida, eu é claro com a minha cara mais fechada digo, "Hn, volte a dormir antes que eu peça para os carinhas verdinhos te levarem para o planeta deles!", e assim eu virei para o lado contrario do Itachi e voltei a dormir, porem uma coisa não deixou que eu dormisse, essa _coisa _foi o Itachi, o desgraçado estava rindo, e como sempre eu Uchiha Sasuke o mais curioso [?] da família me virei novamente para ele e perguntei do que ele estava rindo, e ele respondeu: "Sasuke, idiota, carinhas verdes são doendes e não Et's!", Juro que eu quase matei ele, mas ai eu parei e pensei, o que adianta eu matar sendo que depois eu irei passar o resto da minha vida atrás das grades? Depois desse episódio estressante eu sentei na cama e perguntei pro Itachi, "O que faz você pensar que a Terra está sendo invadida?" ele disse que estava escutando barulhos estranhos vindo do quarto dos nosso pais, sinceramente como eu posso ter um irmão tão tapado? É como dizem... "Deus dá seios, e esquece o cérebro, ou algo assim, só que com o Itachi só precisa mudar uma coisinha... Deus dá _olheiras, _e esquece o cérebro!". E eu no meu modo mais delicado respondi para ele assim: "ITACHI SEU TAPADO NINGUEM TA INVADINDO A TERRA, O PAPAI A MAMÃE ESTÃO APENAS BRINCANDO [?], AGORA VOLTE PRA SEU QUARTO E DURMA, E VOLTE APENAS QUANDO FOR REALMENTE NECESSARIO! ENTENDEU? QUER QUE EU SOLETRE OU DESENHE? AGORA SAIA IMEDIATAMENTE DO MEU QUARTO E VOLTE PRO SEU CAFOFO, SEU INUTIL ESTUPIDO!", mas infelizmente a única que eu fiz foi gastar saliva, pois assim que eu terminei de falar ele estava desmaiado no meu quarto, na minha cama, no meu colchão, e estava babando, BABANDO! Depois dessa manhã super estressante eu fui tomar banho, e em plena 5:30 da manhã eu fui pra casa do Naruto, como ele mora sozinho não iria se incomodar se eu fosse naquele horário para a casa dele.

Aposto que você está pensando que eu fui né?! ERRADO! Assim que eu saí do banheiro eu fui para o quarto e comecei a me trocar porem o Itachi começou a me puxar e me abraçar e começou a me chamar de Sai, nessa hora eu pensei, se o dia mal começou e já está desse, aposto que até o final do dia eu iria estar morto, e quem diria, cá estou eu vivinho da silva e finalmente terminei a primeira pág, eu sei que ainda tenho que terminar de contar como foi meu dia, mas é que agora eu tenho que ir jantar, assim que eu voltar eu termino...

**Continua?**

Está a fic, o que acharam?

Gostaram?

Odiaram?

Ainda não leram?

Deixem um review, nem que seja pra dizer Oi o/

Eles me motivam a continuar a fic!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto pertence a Kishimorto, aquele infeliz que fez a Hinata se confessar, ó Satan á mais alguma coisa para fazer e me matar de vez?

* * *

Aff, hoje minha mãe pediu ajuda pro Itachi pra fazer comida, na verdade ele só fez a salada. Mas a salada por si só já fez um estrago enorme, a anta do Itachi não lavo nada, e alem do mais, ele pois groselha como tempero... GROSELHA. É o cúmulo da idiotice.

Mas pelo menos agora a casa ta normal, o pai e a mãe tão assistindo Jornal nacional (**N/A:** Olha a propaganda! Quero meu dinheiro ein Globo!), o Itachi ta no telefone com o Sai e eu to aqui escrevendo no meu diário. Mudando de assunto familiar –blaarg- vamos continuar com o meu dia super animado.

Então né, onde eu estava mesmo? – lendo a cima -- Ahhh sim, milagrosamente eu estou vivo! Então depois desse episódio rotineiro da minha vida com Itachi, eu precisa me arrumar para ir pra escola, e como hoje é/foi quarta era dia do Naruto passar aqui na minha humilde residência.

Aqui em casa todos sabem que eu e o Naruto estamos juntos. E sabe? Até que foi fácil no principio, só meu pai cabeça dura que não aprovo, mas agora ele ta de boa! Mas eu não vou falar agora sobre como começo meu namoro, isso só depois.

Continuando, após eu me arrumar, desci as escadas e fiquei na sala esperando o Naruto. Isso me lembra que eu fiquei de agradecer a Kami-sama e a os santos lá de cima por deixarem o Itachi dormir até à hora de eu sair de casa. Obrigado senhor! o/

Na escola aconteceu a mesma coisa de sempre a dada da Sakura se jogando pra cima de mim, eu mandando ela se ferrar, o Naruto defendendo ela... Por Deus ela é mais irritante que cadela no ciu e a besta do Naruto defende ela!

Hoje era dia de "faxina" na sala de aula, e a múmia do Kakashi;

- Kakashi é meu professor de Ciências, e isso é bem a cara dele, descrever a anatomia humana, aff, ele sempre vem com aquele livro escroto e super erótico para a sala de aula, e ao invés de ensinar alguma coisa pra gente, ele faz questão é de deixar a gente fazendo o exercício da apostila [sem saber nada sobre o assunto.], ou então deixa a aula livre [o que é/era perfeito!]

Kakashi, disse justamente assim, "Hoje queridos alunos, eu não quero dar aula porque finalmente chegou à parte que Mika-san irá fica com Houdou-sama, e como o meu livro preferido 'Icha Icha heaven and earth' está acabando, eu irei terminar de ler, e vocês vão... Fazer faxina! Que divertido ein?! Agora, sem agradecimentos comecem logo!"

E do mesmo jeito que ele entro na sala ele saiu, aquele projeto de cachorro cinza saiu no meio de fumaça... A única coisa que sobrou foi um monte de meninas querendo ficar sozinhas arrumando o mesmo lugar que eu (**N/A:**No Japão, eles arrumam a escola em duplas, ou melhor, quando uma sala é encarregada para fazer faxina, eles se dividem em duplas, e ficam limpando a escola inteira. **Sasuke:** Ual, obrigado Nicole-sensei, depois dessa, meu dia/noite ficou muito mais feliz! ¬¬ **N/A:** Eu sinto a alegria na sua voz u.ú).

Enquanto as 'garota' ficavam se esfregando em mim, eu podia ver a cara deboche do Naruto olhando para a minha direção, só que o deboche não era para mim, e sim para as 'meninas', no meio do rosto dele estava estampado um "Hahaha, Morram de ciúmes suas dadas, até porque o Sasuke pertence só a uma pessoa, a mim, muahahaha", pode até ser que era menos coisas mais eu decifrei desse modo.

Onde eu estava? – olhando para cima – Ah, sim, do mesmo jeito que Kakashi veio, ele se foi, e com isso eu apenas vi as 'garotas' e uma caixa vermelha em cima da mesa do professor com letras garrafais escritas:

- Sorteiem aqui o nome dos seus companheiros e do lugar onde você vai limpar –

Nem pra isso, a múmia do Kakashi teve coragem de dizer apenas um mísero bilhete, mas é um cúmulo mesmo não?!

Nós então começamos a pegar os papeis tudo civilizadamente. Enquanto as garotas esperavam para chegar à vez delas, algumas faziam promessa, outras rezavam, faziam macumba, eu vi até vudu, tudo para fazer dupla comigo!

Enquanto elas rezavam para ficar comigo, eu fazia promessa pra conseguir ficar sozinho, até porque 'antes só, do que mal acompanhado', não é mesmo?

Todo mundo já tinha ido, e o besta do Naruto disse, que não tinha sorteado uma pessoa e sim o lugar onde iria limpar, então, lá fui eu, o último da turma para pegar o maldito papel, até àquela hora eu não fazia ideia se alguém já tinha pegado meu nome, ou então se eu iria pegar o nome de alguém, ou se eu iria pegar o lugar, NADA! Minha cabeça tava em branco, e o caminho até a mesa foi como nos filme, tudo em câmera lenta.

E finalmente, lá estava eu e a caixa, ela na mesa, eu em pé no chão, até que eu coloco minha mão dentro da caixa, e pego um papel, o último, e leio, após ler só ouço um barulho, ou melhor, um som, o som da minha voz ecoando pela sala, escola, pela cidade inteira. Minha voz ecoava uma palavra pequena mais amedrontadora, minha boca gritava a palavra "NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO" insanamente, enquanto o resto da sala, na verdade as meninas e o Naruto me olhavam de olhos arregalados, e com um ponto de interrogação na cabeça.

Um minuto de silencio. Até que finalmente Naruto me pergunta, "Eai cara, você pegou lugar ou pessoa", e eu falo com um fio de voz "P-pessoa", após dizer isso o rosto alegre de Naruto se transforma num rosto desapontado "Aposto que não fui eu!". E eu digo "Não seja convencido" é lógico que foi com meu tom mais irônico.

Após 15 minutos de diálogo com Naruto, Sakura pergunta/grita "Quem foi à pessoa sortuda que você tirou Sasuke-kun?" e eu olho pra ela com um perfeito olhar Uchiha, que cá entre nós demoro meses pra eu aprender, e digo "A pessoa foi..."

Ixii foi mals, o energúmeno o Itachi fico no telefone por quatro horas e agora falo pra mãe, que era eu, e já sabe né?! Com vocês reunião familiar. Assim que isso terminar vai ser umas 3 horas da manhã, sendo assim eu só vou ter tempo de dormir, e acordar pra ir pra escola. Amanhã à noite eu termino.

Té mais;

* * *

_**Agora com vocês momento reviews, com Nicole e seus convidados.**_

_Convidado De Hoje: Uchiha Itachi._

**;**

_Itachi:_ Sim, sim, meu maninho tem problemas pessoais, mas miolos... eu preciso me certificar disso...

_Nicole:_ Poxa Itachi, seu irmão seu sangue, seu brother, seu... Ok, ele perdeu os miolos -.-

_Itachi:_ Mas eu juro que eram marcianos, eu tenho certeza! E Sim, vou fazer o Sasuke ficar mais tempo com o Naruto! Porque eu sou FOOOOODAAA! xDDD

_Nicole:_ O.O ÉÉÉ... obrigado pelo review e fique de olho na fic.

**VioletaNegra:**

_Itachi:_ Eeeeu? Tirar do sério meu pequeno e lindo otouto? Maagina!

_Nicole:_ Eu prometo conversar com o Sasuke, quando aos 15 dias. E Obrigado pelo review.

**Hanajima-san:**

_Itachi:_ OOOOORRAAAA! A Nicole e engraçada na mesma frase? Ual é histórico isso! E sim, a fic é engraçada apenas pelo de eu estar lá. Valeuzinho pelo review, e fique de olho em MIM!

**Ami-Nekozawa****:**

_Itachi:_ Sim, eu sou Fooda! E Cá entre nós o Sasuke com diário é muito GAAAY!

_Nicole: _Pelo menos não é ele que fica no telefone 4 horas com o Sai.

_Itachi: _Mas é que faziam dias qe eu não falava com Sai, e...

_Nicole:_ Itachi ta apaixonado, Itachi ta apaixonado! – sai correndo—

_Itachi:_ Maldita seja! Obrigado pelo review e fica de olho na fic ein?! E sim o Sasuke vai ficar mais tempo com o Naruto! Volta aqui! – sai correndo atrás de Nicole –

**s2Carol-chans2xD****:**

_Nicole:_ -- se esconde de Itachi, e sussurando— Siiim, Sasunaru é muuuito Mara! Obrigado pelo elogio! E fica de olho na fic.

**Hinaxchan:**

_Itachi:_ Obrigado por elogiar a fic...e o meu irmão ¬¬ AHAHA TE ENCONTREI NICOLE, SE PREPARE PARA FICAR 3 DIAS E 3 NOITES QUEIMANDO NAS CHAMAS PRETAS!

_Nicole: _Ahhh socorro! – sai correndo –

_Itachi: _Continue acompanhando a fic. ;D – Sai atrás da Nicole --

**loveDeidara****:**

_Nicole:_ -- correndo e falando – SIIIIM, TODOS SÃO MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARA!

**Uchiha Mandy Lua****:**

_Nicole: _-- Despista Itachi – Mais o Itachi assim é tããão Mara! Desculpa te desapontar com Itachi, sérião, não era intenção. Que bom que você gostou da fic, continua de olho nela ^^

**Eduardo-chan****:**

_Nicole:_ Que honra, fico feliz que vooc tenha gostado!

_Itachi: _V-você m-me paga N-nicole, e v-você defini-tivamente não merece essa honra.

_Nicole: _Morra vooc e seu baixo astral! Ò_Ó9

**Hyde-Kyo-Kyuubi no Yoku****:**

_Nicole: _Ai está a continuação, e sim o Itachi tapado é 10

_Itachi: _E-eu.... – cai duro no chão –

_Nicole:_ -.-''

**Sir Ezquisitoh****:**

_Nicole: _Isso ai pessoa boa, não leu mais respondeu valeu!

**Takahashi:**

_Nicole: _Eu sinceramente não entendi seu ponto de vista, mais fico agradecida pela review, e por ter gostado da fic, ai está um cap novinho em folha!

_**E assim acabamos o nosso momento reviews, infelizmente Itachi não parece nada bem, mais ele se recupera, até a próxima pessoa!**_

_Nicole: _**Reviews? ;.;**


	3. Chapter 3

- Quinta – feira 12 de fevereiro de 2009 -

* * *

Ontem a qüinquagésima terceira reunião de família com os Uchihas, deve ter sido a pior de todas... To até pensando em mudar de país, ou então mudar de nome só para não ter mais reuniões assim!

Continuando com a história...

'_Sakura pergunta/grita "Quem foi à pessoa sortuda que você tirou Sasuke-kun?" e eu olho pra ela com um perfeito olhar Uchiha, que cá entre nós demoro meses pra eu aprender, e digo "A pessoa foi... _a infeliz, ou melhor, o infeliz foi o Naruto!_"_

Muahahaha vocês tinham que ver a cara do Naruto... Estava perfeitamente perfeita! As garotas estavam desamparadas, chorando que nem condenadas, os garotos suspiravam aliviados, e o Naruto... Bem, o Naruto estava feliz... E triste.

Após os términos das aulas, eu e o Naruto nos dirigimos para a Piscina, aquele era o lugar que ele tinha pego! Nós ta tínhamos, varrido, ensaboado, e estávamos nos preparando para lavar, foi ai, que o Naruto quase escorregou e caiu, mas eu como uma ótima pessoa segurei ele antes de cair, mas foi ai que ele disse,

"Uchiha, pode me soltar, eu sei me virar sozinho!" aquelas palavras embora pareciam normais, me feriram, "Ei, Naruto, qual o seu problema? Estamos limpando, e limpando a mais de uma hora e você não abriu a boca pra nada, só agora para falar que você sabe se virar sozinho, sendo que agorinha mesmo você quase caiu, se não fosse eu te segurar você com certeza estaria chorando agora! E que história é essa de Uchiha?" enquanto eu falava essas coisas os olhos do Naruto se encheram de lagrimas e ele desabou, ficando apenas de joelhos na piscina e com as mãos no rosto, em uma tentativa inútil de não me mostrar que estava chorando.

" Você... você estava bravo porque tinha _me_ tirado, fez aquele escândalo todo porque _eu_ seria seu parceiro, você... você queria ficar com qualquer pessoa que não fosse e..."

Antes que ele terminasse lá estava eu, o abraçando, eu não sei, mas acho que ele estava tão surpreso quanto, pois eu havia percebido que ele não chorava mais, mas também não me abraçava...

"Dobe, você definitivamente não me conhece" me distanciei e olhei em seus olhos "eu achei maravilhoso eu tirar você, só queria fazer um showzinho extra... mas se você não gostou da brincadeira eu prometo nunca mais..." mas fui silenciado pelos lábios de Naruto.

Foi um pequeno beijo, apenas encostamos os lábios, mas acho que tanto para mim quanto para ele, foi o bastante. Após isso ficamos lá nos abraçando, sem falar nada apenas ouvindo a respiração um do outro, até que Naruto quebra o silencio e diz,

"Ne, Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Daisuki!"

"Oremo¹!"

Após isso, nós dois nos beijamos, mas é claro, que agora foi um selinho mais demorado, e é lógico que não foi um beeijo... beeeeijo... pois estávamos na escola. Após isso voltamos a limpar a piscina, e fomos para casa... cada um para um lado... mas eu como sempre pensando nele, e eu tenho certeza, que ele estava pensando em mim.

Enquanto eu ia para casa, minha mãe havia pedido para eu ir em uma lojinha perto de casa e comprar linha para ela costura, aff ela adoro costurar! E na mesma loja, eu vi você, meu agora diário, e decidi comprar para registrar momentos como aquele que eu tive com o Naruto e guardar para sempre.

Muahaha, como eu sou malvado, cá entre nós essa pagina ficou muuito gay, mas é a mais pura verdade do que aconteceu! E a partir de amanhã (**N/A:** Próximo capitulo, lógico! Eu sou desocupada mais não tanto!), eu prometo contar como foi que começou o meu namoro com o Naruto, até porque depois desta pagina me sinto inspirado... Hahaha, acho que depois que eu começar 'Um mais um igual a Love' eu com certeza vou terminar esse diário!

* * *

**Continua...?**

**1 ****: Oremo: '**Eu também', apenas para homens/garotos e usada somente na forma informal.

Desculpem-me se tiver algum erro ortográfico, ou concordância, é que eu to sem Beta, então... como meu português não é bom, nem meu japonês, já viu né?!

Desculpa também o cap super curto... mas é que quanto mais curto mais rápido para postar tenderam?

Então, né, tentativa de romance e yaoi... foi bom? Eu achei fofo *-*

Próximo capitulo começa a saga 'Um mais um igual a Love' vocês tem ideia do que vai acontecer? Mandem suas idéias!

* * *

**Reviews? **

_**Agora com vocês momento reviews, com Nicole e seus convidados.**_

_Convidado De Hoje: Sorry sem convidados ._

Agradecimentos especiais para todos que mandaram reviews, prometo responder no próximo capitulo!


	4. Um mais um igual a love Part I

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence ao Sádico do Kishimóto. E eu pertenço ao Sasuke!

* * *

**Capitulo IV: Um mais um igual a Love Part I**

- Sexta-Feira, 13 de fevereiro de 2009 -

Vamos resumir meu dia:

Acordei = Merda!

Levantei = Merda!

Itachi = Sem comentários!

No caminho pra casa do Naruto = Pisei na merda! (Merda!)

Naruto = O jegue tava dormindo (Merda!)

Escola = Merda!

Sakura = Puta oferecida!

Kakashi = Mongo!

Volta da escola = a mesma coisa ¬¬

E agora em casa = Merda!

Pronto, fim do dia! Uau... adoro minha vida ¬¬

O que eu iria escrever hoje mesmo? Ah, sim, vamos lá para a saga do passado (**N/A: **Plágio de Bleach - cof, cof -) "Um mais um igual a Love." Agora que eu percebi, esse nome é muito gay!

Mas tô com preguiça de arrumar; depois eu peço pra alguém fazer isso, eu já tenho que escrever esse diário então pra que arranjar nomes melhores?

Mudando de assunto, vamos voltar ao passado. (**N/A:** Agora dêem adeus aos POV's do Sasuke por enquanto, pois sou eu quem irá narrar. **Sasuke:** Brigadão senhor!)

**Sasuke POV**** Off**

**Nicole POV On**

Dois anos antes...

"Bem, classe, semana que vem teremos um teste de matemática. Isso para aqueles que não conseguiram nota." dizia Asuma, professor de matemática da 7ª série. "Já os que conseguiram, irão ajudar seus colegas a estudar, espero que se divirtam!"

"Ótimo, lá vai eu fazer dupla com outro fracassado... Ahh" suspirou o Uchiha mais novo, o Calor da Mulherada, aquelas safadas!

**XxxXxxX Em um canto da sala, não muito afastado XxxXxxX**

"Ah, Kiba, véi, eu preciso de alguém muito bom em mat' para me ajudar" Naruto praticamente chorava enquanto conversava com o amigo "Por que existe matemática? CAAARA, EU VÔ MATAR QUEM INVENTOU A MATEMÁTICA!"

"E eu lá vou saber quem foi o desgraçado? De qualquer maneira, nem adianta tentar cometer homicídio, o cara morreu, contente-se com isso! " Inuzuka Kiba, melhor amigo do nosso Naruto, um cara com aparência canina e que adora se vestir de um jeito excêntrico. Mas tirando isso, é um amigo muito bom. Bem concorrido entre as cadelas, e apesar da alta auto-estima, é o tipo de pessoa que tem medo de se envolver com garotas, e com o assunto amor.

"Você sempre me ajuda, valeu" Naruto disse sarcástico, enquanto brincava com a caneta. "Kiba, olha a cara do Uchiha... coitada da pessoa que ficar com ele."

"Você deveria torcer para ficar com ele."

"Por quê?"

"Porque ele é o melhor em matemática aqui da sala, e você o pior!"

"E?"

"E que ele iria te ajudar, e muito!"

"Talvez." quase que inconscientemente, Naruto sempre olhava pelo canto dos olhos para o tal Uchiha. _"Essa sensação... tenho certeza que é tudo culpa do desgraçado da matemática! Saco, viu!"_

Asuma passava alguma coisa a ver com equação; Naruto não prestava atenção, nem Kiba, eles estavam ocupados pensando em quem levar para o baile da escola que iria ocorrer na primavera. Tudo bem que neste baile as garotas que convidam os meninos, mas eles podiam sonhar, não é mesmo? Naruto sabia que queria ir com Sakura, desde a 5ª série tinha essa vontade, porém, cada vez mais ela ia diminuindo e o loiro não sabia por quê. Já Kiba estava querendo levar Hinata, a garota mais tímida e inocente da escola inteira!

**XxxXxxX Voltando para o Asuma XxxXxxX**

"Então lá vamos nós, primeiro uma pequena lista de quem ficou de recuperação, e precisa, ou melhor, _deve_ estudar!"

Inuzuka;

Uzumaki;

Nara;

"Poxa Shikamaru, seu QI é tão alto e você nem sequer pensa em estudar, qual o problema?" disse Asuma com um tom de voz de desapontamento.

"ZzzZzzZzz"

"Esquece, já sei qual é... continuando."

Akimichi;

E mais alguns aí, mas é que agora não são precisos citar.

"Bom, vamos ver quem vai ficar com quem..."

"Peraí, sensei." disse a rosada levantando a mão e indo em direção a Asuma.

"Ah, o que quer Sakura?"

"É que eu não entendo a matéria direito e acho que preciso de ajuda particular."

"Tudo bem. Então a Haruno tá no meio dos que foram mal."

"_Kami-sama, tudo está saindo como planejado... Sasuke-kun, você será meu!"_ a Sakura pensando e todos olhando com medo, isso já é rotina.

"Então, os pares serão: Inuzuka e a Hyuuga, Nara e a Sabaku, Haruno e o..."

"Agora, venha Sasuke-kun!" olhar de fogo da Sakura.

"Haruno e Rock Lee."

"WIII SASUKE-KUN! VAMOS SER FELIZES PARA SEM...pre? O quê? Pode repetir, sensei?"

"Você e o Lee."

"O QUÊ?"

"Obrigado Deus!" Sasuke murmura essas palavras.

"OBRIGADO KAMI-SAMA! SAKURA-SAN, IREI TE ENSINAR TUDO!" olhar do fogo da juventude do Lee.

"Nani?" Sakura começava a chorar e Ino ria de sua cara uma carteira pra trás.

"...Continuando... Akimichi junto com a Yamaka."

"O QUÊ? Sensei... por favor..." Ino começava uma discussão com Asuma, enquanto Sakura secava as lagrimas e ria da porc...digo da Ino.

"Esquecendo... e continuando de novo... Por fim..."

"_Que ele se esqueça de mim e ponha outro nerd no meu lugar!_" rezava Sasuke

"_Que seja alguém muito inteligente e que me deixe como... uma calculadora..._" rezando Naruto - Amém Ramen no Kami-sama¹.

"Por fim é claro, Uzumaki Naruto e..."

"_POR FAVOR..._" pensavam/gritavam Naruto e Sasuke na mesma hora.

"Uzumaki e Uchiha..."

"NÃÃÃO!" – cof-cof – Sasuke gritando –

"Hã?" – Naruto desacreditando...

'Reação de todos... GOTA MEGA ENORME, DE GRANDONA!' (**N/A: **Esse erro de português foi de propósito!)

"Tá errado, né sensei?" pergunta Sasuke com uma cara ´isso-não-pode-estar-acontecendo-comigo-cadê-o-Gugu-com-as-câmeras-pra-dizer-que-eu-ganhei-alguma-coisa?´

"Não, meu querido Sasuke, certíssimo!"

"Com licença, então." disse Sasuke se levantando.

"Aonde você vai Sasuke, a aula não acabou..." perguntou Asuma com uma cara de preocupado.

"Vô tentar me matar de alguma maneira... "(**N/A: **Sasukezão, emoxão! xD)

**XxxXxxX Num cantinho despercebido da sala XxxXxxX**

"Tudo culpa do desgraçado da Matemática!" resmungava o loiro.

**Continua...?

* * *

**Desculpa a todos pela demora, eu sei que parece mentira, mais minha vida ta um caos, primeiro era eu sem Word, e agora é uma amiga minha que estava à beira da morte, felizmente está se recuperando. Devido a isso, eu peço minhas sinceras desculpas, e prometo tentar postar mais rápido. Mas se eu não postar já sabem até o por que.

Eu sei, eu sei, esse capítulo está uma merda! Prometo tentar melhorar!

Nyah, VIVA uma noticia boa! /o/

Eu finalmente consegui uma BETA! E ela não cobra muito, isso é Mara *-*

Obrigado Vanilla07 por betar minha fic, e deixar eu ficar com a mesada do mês! (Embora não receba...)

*¬*

Agradecimentos especiais para todos que mandaram reviews.

**Reviews? **


	5. Um mais um igual a love Part II

- Sábado, 14 de fevereiro de 2009 -

_XxxXxxX Num cantinho despercebido da sala XxxXxxX_

_-Tudo culpa do Desgraçado da Matemática!- Resmungava o loiro.

* * *

_

- Sinta-se feliz fazendo essa equação... Eu estarei esperando a sua resposta na biblioteca, ande logo... entendeu? – Sasuke perguntava com uma cara de um perfeito psicótico.

-H-hai!

Após a aula do Asuma, que alias era é a ultima, os dois garotos que estavam destinados a estudar matemática, continuaram na sala, um para aprender, outro pra ensinar. Os dois não sabiam ainda o que o futuro os aguardava.

Sasuke havia passado meio caderno de exercício, e Naruto nem boiava mais, já estava se afogando na matéria.

- Nee, Sasuke eu não estou entendo essa aqui, você pode me ajudar? – Perguntava Naruto, um pouco constrangido por não saber uma coisa tão simples como aquela.

- Me mostre tudo na biblioteca, La eu te explico tudo o que estiver errado, ok?! – Falava Sasuke com seu tom mais Gentil! (**N/A:** Gentil? Sasuke? Morri x.x) ou pelo menos tentava parecer gentil...

-Hai... – Ok, Naruto já estava um perfeito tomate nessa altura do campeonato!

- Estou te esperando La então...

Sasuke já estava se direcionando para a porta, e ele estava bem na frente da mesma, com a mão na maçaneta, pronto para girar quando...

- Tudo bem, Sasuke? – Pergunta Naruto ao ver a cara de desacreditado, e de Filho da P... de Sasuke, coitado, seria melhor voar pela janela enquanto há tempo!

- Impossível!

- O- O que?

- Estamos... Estamos... Estamos...

- Estamos?

- Trancados (**N/A: **OMFG! O_O), DROGA!

-...

- Naruto você ta legal? Eu sei é uma coisa horrível, pois saber que você está trancado comigo, aqui dentro sem comida, e sem fonte de calor, sem travesseiro, nem cama, nem geladeira, nem nada, e sim comigo, seus cadernos, e eu! Isso deve ser péssimo! Além é claro, de estar comigo.

- Sozinho... Com você... Nessa sala... Trancados... Até... Amanhã? –Murmurou Naruto sem que Sasuke percebesse, bom, como devem saber, não existia mais um Naruto e sim um pimentão.

- O que você disse?

- Ah? Ah, sim é péssimo, péssimo!

- O MY GOD! O que eu fiz? O QUE? Poxa, isso não pode acontecer, alem de eu ter Itachi como membro da família, eu ainda fico trancando aqui com um garoto loiro, LOIRO!

- Você possui algum trauma de infância contra loiros?

- ...

- ...

- Termine logo a lição.

- Hai!

E assim ficou Sasuke Na porta tentando abri-la com o arame do caderno de Naruto, e Naruto quebrando a cabeça para resolver os problemas, que agora era um a mais, pois desde que percebeu que Sasuke e ele estavam mesmo trancados na mesma sala, até o dia seguinte, pensamentos nada matemáticos passavam pela cabeça do loirinho, que neste exato momento olhava para Sasuke com uma cara de 'Vem que eu te quero'.

- ...Naruto... Você ta legal?

- Hn?

- Ta me olhando estranho.

- To?

- Nãão... Imagina... Eu que percebi que um olhar de apaixonado muda por pessoa.

-A-apaixonado?

- Aff, você é mesmo burro, não sabe nem diferenciar ironia da realidade...

-Ah, ironia... Claro, porque eu estaria apaixonado por um teme feito você... – o Loiro ria de um jeito forçado, e assustador.

- Naruto, você ta legal?

-Claro, me deixa terminar aqui, vai tentando abrir a porta.

-Ta...

"_Nunca pensei que meu coração fosse bater tanto apenas com mais umas das ironias do Uchiha, mas com certeza... a palavra __**apaixonado**__, teve uma pressão sobre mim... Será que..."_

- Não, não, não! I-m-p-o-s-s-i-v-e-l!

- O que é impossível?

- Hn?

- O que é impossível, Naruto?

- Ah, é que eu tinha certeza que 2+2 era 5, mas é 6...

- Jumento, é 4!

- Tanto faz...

-...

- Maldita subtração.

- É soma! – Disse o Uchiha mais novo conformado com a burrice do loiro.

- A ordem dos sabores não altera a produção de Ramen! – Dizia o loiro orgulhoso.

-... Ah... Claro Naruto, Claro.

E assim foi passando as horas, o moreno cansado de tentar abrir a porta, decidiu apenas esperar para corrigir os problemas do Uzumaki, já o loiro, até que tentava fazer, mas é meio impossível saber o valor de 'x' quando se sabe que está sozinho, numa sala trancada, junto do garoto mais cobiçado da escola. É, pobre Loiro.

Naruto já não agüentava, seu coração batia mais forte, apenas pensando o que aconteceria a noite com os dois trancados na sala de aula... E se eles-

- NARUTO DOBE!

-Hã? Que foi Sasuke? Você falou comigo?

- Não, é que de vez em quando eu gosto de gritar 'Naruto Dobe' pro nada. É claro que é com você idiota!

- O que é?

- To te chamando há horas, pra pedir pra corrigir o exercício e você fica me olhando com uma cara de doido, 'cê ta legal?

- To.

- Passa o caderno então.

- Mas é que...

- O que?

- Nada, nada. Aqui.

Nosso querido loiro, já estava a ponto de se internar, e também estava pensando em como sair dali rápido, antes que tivesse pensamentos pervertidos com o garoto que estava a sua frente.

Foi ai que Naruto lembrou-se que tinha se lembrado de trazer o celular, ao contrario do moreno que nunca levava pra escola. Sim, o celular era sua única esperança para sair dessa situação desconfortável e ao mesmo tempo gostosa, o loiro sabia que se ligasse era capaz de nunca mais conseguir ter um tempo com o Uchiha, era capaz de nunca mais sentir o que estava sentindo.

Foi ai que Naruto se deu conta, ele estava apaixonado... Sim, estava apaixonado pelo Uchiha, estava apaixonado pelo garoto mais desejado de todos os tempos, estava apaixonado pela mesma pessoa com quem estava preso na sala de aula. Seria isso outra brincadeira do nosso amigo destino? Ou seria apenas coincidência?

Naruto queria descobrir então foi em direção a Sasuke, mais precisamente estava a sua frente, estava na hora de saber o que era que acontecia com ele.

É claro que ele sabia que as chances eram nulas, como o popular, lindo, e 'eu quero' Uchiha Sasuke iria se apaixonar, pelo mulambo, feio, e 'sai daqui' Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto tinha que correr o risco, e ele iria, mesmo sabendo que poderia nunca mais olhar para o rosto do mesmo sem pedir desculpas, ou então nunca mais, nunca mais iria poder ficar a sós com ele. A escolha era dura, mas era a opção.

Coincidência, ou Destino, o Uzumaki iria descobrir isso agora.

- Er... Naruto, o que foi, porque você ta tão perto do meu rosto?

- Sasuke, eu...

"_Estou perdidamente apaixonado por você, por favor, eu imploro me aceite"_

_- _Você?

- Eu...

"_Eu quero sentir, o gosto da sua boca na minha, e quero saber se esse gosto pode apagar o fogo que arde aqui dentro"_

- Fala logo.

- Eu...

"_Fui!"_

E assim após esse pensamento, o nosso querido Uzumaki praticamente se jogou em cima de Sasuke, esse mesmo que estava perplexo e desacreditado.

" _Calma, vamos voltar aos fatos:_

_Aula de matemática, dupla com Naruto, fazendo problemas, trancados na sala, Naruto me olhando, Naruto falando comigo, Naruto me... beijando?"_

Sim, Naruto esta beijando nosso querido Sasuke! Mas ele continua desacreditado então vamos à aula teórica.

"_Mão com mão, é dança tradicional. Olho com olho, contato visual. Cabeça com cabeça, é colisão. Lábios com lábios é... beijo? SIM! Naruto esta me beijando e eu to parado. Tenho que pará-lo, eu... eu... eu não... consigo? Eu estou gostando? Estou o beijando de volta? Eu estou... estou... apaixonado?"_

**Continua?

* * *

**

Sim peoples, eu parei ai! Agora apenas no próximo capitulo, será o capitulo final?

Eu não sei!

Veremos.

Deixem Reviews, please, eles me motivam a escrever capítulos melhores.

Agradecimentos especiais a todos que me deixaram reviews!

Thank you!

* * *

Vamos então fazer o disclaimer aqui em baixo o/

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence a Sasuke, que conseqüentemente pertence a Naruto, que era apaixonado pela Sakura, a mesma que é apaixonada por Sasuke e sofre por não ficar com ele, Sakura que é amiga de Hinata, que chora descontroladamente ao saber que Naruto é de Sasuke, e Hinata chora no colo de Neji, que é safado e está aproveitando a situação pra tirar uma casquinha da prima, Neji que é pupilo de Gai, o mesmo que tem uma rivalidade com Kakashi, dito cujo que está lendo aquele livro hentai escrito por Jiraya, que agora está morto no mangá, tudo por culpa do Kishimoto! Resumindo, a série Naruto e suas desgraças e bênçãos pertencem a Kishimoto.


	6. Itachi?

- Sábado, 14 de fevereiro de 2009 -

"_Mão com mão, é dança tradicional. Olho com olho, contato visual. Cabeça com cabeça, é colisão. Lábios com lábios é... beijo? SIM! Naruto esta me beijando e eu to parado. Tenho que pará-lo, eu... eu... eu não... consigo? Eu estou gostando? Estou o beijando de volta? Eu estou... estou... apaixonado?"_

-----~-----

Naruto pela primeira vez se sentia completo, ou melhor, Naruto estava completo por Sasuke. Nosso loiro estava impressionado de não ter sido morto, jogado para a janela, ou então qualquer outra coisa, o moreno estava correspondendo ao beijo. Mesmo que inconscientemente.

Naruto então pensou que fosse melhor passar para o segundo estagio, o intermediário. Lentamente ele passou a língua pelo lábio inferior do moreno, que tremeu com o toque, cancelando o beijo.

- Er... termine logo esse dever dobe. – Disse Sasuke constrangido, e o olhando para qualquer lugar que não fosse Naruto...

- Mas eu achei que...

- Achou errado! E que isso que aconteceu não seja espalhado, entendeu? – Respondeu com o tom de voz, nem um pouco alterado...

- Ok...

"Ah, droga, agora que eu não tenho mesmo o Sasuke... mas como a noite é longa, ele será meu, só meu..."

Em meu a os pensamentos, Naruto é surpreendido com um baque na porta.

- AHHHHHHHHHH – Após gritar, Naruto se lança para cima de Sasuke.

- Otouto? – Disse Itachi na porta com um pirulito na boca – O que você está fazendo ai... ou melhor, o que NARUTO esta fazendo em cima de você? – Perguntou com um tom malicioso...

- Não é nada do que você está pensando idiota! – Gritou Sasuke – Aliá, o que é isso na sua mão? Uma câmera? Pra que uma, 'perai, Itachi, porque você 'ta tirando fotos? ITACHIIIIII!

- MAIS COISAS PARA O MEU ACERVO YAOI – Um brilho diferente pôde ser visto nos olhos do Uchiha mais velho.

Sasuke agora não se encontrava em baixo de Naruto, e sim em cima de Itachi, com intenções, nada amorosas...

- EU TE MATO DESGRAÇADO!

- Muahahahaha, Adoro seu amor fraternal, maninho.

- Er... Itachi-san, porque esta aqui na escola, a essa hora?

- Ah sim, vim pegar os 10 reais que Sasuke disse que pagaria hoje... E maluco, fui em tudo que era lugar até naquela cidade vizinha chamada, Akatsuki, a propósito, povo simpático aquele, me convidaram para passar as férias lá... – Itachi sorria feito criança, enquanto olhava seu pirulito, e lembrava que um homem, chamado Tobi o havia dado.

- Então, depois você teve a brilhante ideia de vir aqui? – Perguntou Sasuke – Itachi, vejo que um dos seus neurônios está se curando...

- Obrigado maninho... Eu acho...

- Hm...

- ENTÃO, vamos para casa! – Disse Itachi alegre, após jogar o pirulito no lixo – Mamãe fez Yakisoba , e Naruto-kun, você sendo o mais novo integrante da família, junte-se a nós!

- Er... eu bem...

- O que quis dizer com 'integrante da familia'? – Perguntou Sasuke com uma veia estourando em sua testa, e a face corada, se não de raiva, de vergonha.

- Ah, maninho, o que mamãe vai falar, se você não convidar seus amiguxos para casa?

- Aff, tanto faz. Vamos logo Uzumaki.

- !

**~ Residência dos Uchihas ~**

- Itachi querido, coma devagar, irá causar má impressão para a nossa visita – Disse Mikoto enquanto colocava coca-cola no copo de Naruto e Sasuke.

- Deixe-o comer querida. – Respondeu Fugaku, com um sorriso raro na face – Então Uzumaki, quais suas intenções com meu filho?

Nesse momento Sasuke cuspiu a coca que estava na sua boca, Naruto começou a tossir, Itachi chorava de rir, e Mikoto possuía um sorriso gentil, enquanto observava Naruto.

- Eu... er... hã... o que? – Perguntou Naruto corado.

- Ora, Itachi disse que os dois estavam namorando, preciso saber quais suas intenções com meu filho mais novo... Li isso em uma revista que dizia para tomarmos contas dos filhos mais novos...

- Sai está sendo má influencia para papai – murmurou Sasuke para Itachi, para logo em seguida aumentar a voz. – Pai, em primeiro lugar, não leia esse tipo de coisas, e em segundo, aquele artigo era para filhas, entendeu? SEXO FEMININO, e pessoas do sexo feminino, não possuem p...

- Ok, ok, estamos na mesa de jantar nada de conversa desse tipo – interrompeu a Uchiha.

- De qualquer jeito, eu e Naruto não temos nada, absolutamente, NADA!

- Seeeeei – disse Itachi, antes de colocar mais um pouco do macarrão na boca.

- Itachi espero que você não seja mais virgem – Disse Sasuke com um tom de voz alterado pelo sentimento de raiva – Porque se você for... Vai morrer assim... vou arrancar o que você chama de mais precioso, e dar pro cachorro da vizinha comer!

- MÃE! – Após só se pôde ver um Itachi subindo as escadas rapidamente, sendo seguido por Sasuke.

- ... – Naruto estava sem palavras.

- Quer mais coca-cola querido? – Perguntou Mikoto como se aquilo fosse normal...

- Ah, sim, obrigado...

**Continua!**

**Notas: **Após séculos estou eu aqui de novo com 'Um uchiha e seu diário'  
Aposto que todos acharam que eu tinha esquecido dele né?! Pois, não, arranjei coragem, procurei inspiração, cá estou eu...  
Agradecendo a todos pelos reviews, queria pedir mais... :D  
E dizer, que não acabou, que ainda terá novos, capítulos, mas claro, tudo depende da minha inspiração e de vocês! Então, ganbatte!

Momento propaganda, a fic Um novo começo, está em andamento, e logo, logo, eu posto ela aqui, então, sem choro, e nem lágrimas... e a Fic, Destinos desconhecidos, fica a serviço de Deus... Ah, e confiram a minha fic _Fly Again _fiz ela com todo carinho, está tão fluffy *-*, e recebi poucas reviews  
Quero mais, se não for pedir muito é claro...

Well, espero, que tenham gostado desse capitulo, e desculpe pelos erros!

Beijinhos!


	7. Aulas e professor substituto

- Domingo, 15 de fevereiro de 2009 -

**[Sasuke]**

Aff, consegui dormir escrevendo isso... Eu entendo que pessoas dormem enquanto lêem ou até enquanto assistem a um filme nada bacana. Mas dormir escrevendo? NÃO DÁ! É contra a natureza da espécie humana, é simplesmente absurdo, e quem conseguiu esse absurdo? UAAL! Eu...!

Agora que eu to percebendo, você diário tem bastante páginas, e isso irrita as vezes... Mas, esquecendo isso, vamos continuar a história:

Depois daquilo aconteceram poucas coisas, Naruto foi embora, Itachi conseguiu fugir, Minha mãe continuou comendo, e eu queimei as revista do meu pai, para logo depois ir dormir. Eu realmente queria dormir, mas eu não conseguia, e aquele maldito beijo não saia da minha cabeça. E para piorar, sempre que eu pensava nele meu coração acelerava, me sentia aquelas garotas estúpidas. Naruto não podia ser a pessoa por quem eu iria me apaixonar, era antiético!

**[Autora]**

- MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO! – sussurrava o moreno em sua cama – Maldito loiro, maldito coração, maldito beijo, maldito dia, maldito Asuma!

Sasuke então decidiu uma coisa obvia, ele precisava dormir para no dia seguinte pensar em alguma coisa. Mas a pergunta era: _Como dormir?_ O moreno achou a solução: Pensar em métodos fáceis para matar Naruto, Itachi e qualquer outro. A rapidez do sono foi invejável.

_No dia seguinte... _

- Sa- 'zu'- 'que' – chan! – Soletrou Itachi enquanto entrava no quarto do menor.

- Que? – Perguntou Sasuke com cara de poucos amigos...

- Credo mau humor... se levanta logo, hora da escola.- Disse Itachi mudando drasticamente a personalidade.

Ao ouvir a palavra 'escola' o Uchiha menor engoliu em seco. Como assim escola? Isso significava ver Asuma, sem poder matá-lo, ou então, suportar Sakura e as outras até a hora da saída, e o pior, ver novamente um certo loiro, que desde a noite passada vem mexendo com ele.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Sasuke? – Perguntou Itachi vendo a expressão do irmão. O Uchiha mais velho mesmo demonstrando raras vezes, se importava com Sasuke, e o menor sabia disso. Itachi podia ser idiota, e tudo mais, mas, se alguma coisa o perturbasse, Itachi seria o primeiro a estender a mão para ajudá-lo. No fim da contas, Itachi era um bom irmão, e Sasuke, mesmo sem nunca admitir, sentia orgulho de ter Itachi como irmão. A vida é mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas...

- Não... – Dessa vez Sasuke precisa cuidar das coisas sozinho, não era mais uma criança que ao ver uma dificuldade sempre recorria ao irmão, ele iria cuidar dos problemas sozinho, e Itachi parecia ter percebido isso.

- Hm... Se precisar de ajuda, sabe que pode contar comigo. – Disse Itachi dando as costas para Sasuke, e segurando a maçaneta para sair do quarto.

- Eu sei, mas... – Itachi parou para saber o que viria depois daquele 'mas'. – Mas, acho que preciso cuidar disso eu mesmo.

- Você está crescendo Sasuke... – Com um meio sorriso Itachi sai do quarto. Seu meninho estava crescendo, e felizmente, estava crescendo de um jeito bom. Era difícil aceitar isso no final da contas.

**Escola ~**

- Bem crianças, hoje o Asuma-sensei teve que faltar por problemas familiares, por isso eu Hatake Kakashi ficarei no lugar dele por um mês. – Um homem de cabelos grisalhos, tapa-olho, e uma máscara cortando a metade do rosto, disse aos alunos com um livro de capa laranja nas mãos. – Não sei o que ele fez com vocês nos últimos dias, mas como não sou ele, guardem tudo que ele mandou vocês fazerem, e se preparem para o meu método que é: Ou passa, ou passa.

"Eu deveria estar feliz por Asuma não estar aqui, mas esse cara me assusta." – Pensou Sasuke enquanto olhava para o novo professor.

"Ok, Sasuke não me olha na cara, e eu deveria me sentir arrependido, por ter feito aquilo ontem a noite, mas não estou. Uzumaki Naruto, você é o pior!" – Pensou Naruto olhando de rabo de olho para Sasuke, que milagrosamente não havia percebido.

Kakashi havia dito mais algumas coisas, enquanto suas mentes voavam durante a aula. Até que por fim, decidiu aproveitar a maldita aula dando lição a seus queridos alunos.

- Agora crianças quero conhece-los melhor, ou seja, um por um virá aqui na frente e responderá todas as perguntas que eu fazer, sem mentiras. Sou o tipo de pessoa que não suporta mentira, e sabe muito bem reconhecer uma! – Após isso um por um se dirigiu até a frente respondendo as perguntas, que de um jeito estranho, quase nunca eram repetidas. Kakashi possuía um 'QI' forte na opinião de todos, já que suas perguntas eram um tanto... estranhas...

- Nome? – Perguntou Kakashi enquanto lia um livro qualquer, que parecia pornográfico na opinião de todos... Mas o sensei não precisava saber disto.

- Uzumaki Naruto – Respondeu o garoto com um sorriso no rosto.

- Legal... Idade? – Perguntou Kakashi sem interesse aparente.

- 14...

- Namora?

No momento da pergunta, Naruto se viu olhando para certo moreno que, no exato momento não prestava atenção em nada, além dos pingos da chuva nos vidros das janelas. Olhar que não foi despercebido por Kakashi.

- Não – respondeu Naruto cabisbaixo.

- Hm... – Murmurou Kakashi prestando atenção no rapaz loiro que se punha em um coloração vermelha, e o rapaz moreno que estava prestando muita atenção nas gotas de chuva.

Kakashi que desde pequeno, sempre foi curioso, não iria deixar essa pulga atrás da orelha, e continuou com as perguntas:

- E você gosta de alguém? – Perguntou Kakashi, com um olhar sádico para Naruto.

- "Filho da mãe" – Pensou Naruto, mas não iria mentir, iria dizer tudo, o que estive a seu alcance claro. – G... gosto... – Disse totalmente corado.

- E quem seria? –

- ... –

- Senhor Uzumaki?

- Er... bem...

**Continua!**

**Notas: ** Nem demorou tanto pra postar, e esse ficou legalzinho... Fiz o Itachi menos baka, já que pessoas se queixaram pelo jeito UA dele...

Será que Naruto vai falar que é o Sasuke? Muahhahaha... Eu não sei!

Apropósito, pessoas me cobraram um lemon no capitulo passado...  
Como vocês são pervertidas shaushauhsauhusahuas

E é o seguinte, eu tenho apenas 13 anos, e não sei escrever Lemon... Então, se alguém quiser, pode fazer o lemon no meu lugar... então queria saber, se alguém ta afim disso?!  
Candidatas?

Well, se ninguém quiser, não irá ter lemon, o Maximo, do máximo, será um beijo entre eles...

O próximo vou me esforçar pra trazer rápido... então, caprichem, e me mimem com reviews, sim?!

Desculpem pelos erros ;(

E obrigado a todos pelo review! Amo vocês!


	8. Confuso

- Domingo, 15 de fevereiro de 2009 -

- Uzumaki-san? – Perguntou Kakashi impaciente, e percebendo que um certo moreno a exatas 3 carteiras atrás, se encontrava agora inquieto. O homem de cabelos cinzentos queria saber: Seria por medo da resposta? Ou por medo de saber _a_ resposta? ; Como se as suas perguntas fossem muito diferentes...

- Bem... eu sinto muito sensei, mas não posso dizer quem é. – Desculpou-se o loiro, com os olhos úmidos, e uma certa inquietação nas mãos; O que não passou despercebido por Kakashi.

Deus, qualquer ser com pelo menos 15% a menos da quantidade exata de neurônios, saberia que aqueles olhos quase transbordando não se dirigiam a ele, e sim ao moreno. Que a boca que pediu perdão não falava com ele, e sim com o moreno, embora ele pronunciasse o 'sensei'. E que tudo naquela sala, não se resumia nos alunos ou no professor, e sim no garoto moreno. O difícil de amar é simplesmente não ser amado. Ou pelo menos achar que não é!

- Próximo – Perguntou o professor após alguns minutos. Queria acabar logo com aquilo e voltar para seu Iru- sua casa. Mas sua mente deixou aqueles pensamentos para trás ao ver quem acabará de chamar. A Deus, Kakashi implorava perdão, pensamentos sádicos passavam pela sua cabeça. Tinha que se controlar, precisava! - Nome?

- Uchiha Sasuke.

- Idade? – Aquele garoto era quieto, muito quieto para o gosto de Kakashi.

- 14.

- Faz alguma coisa fora da escola?

- Só agüento o merda do meu irmão todo santo dia. Serve? – Ufa, ele ao menos não havia lhe perguntado nada sobre namoro e afins. Era seu dia de sort-

- Namora? – Um brilho maldoso passou pelo único olho do jovem professor.

- Não. – Maldita sorte, maldito dia, maldita vida!

- Gosta de alguém? – Perguntou Kakashi. – Não minta pra mim.

- Eu... Bem... Não sei. Talvez. – Disse o Uchiha sendo mais sincero do que planejava

- Hmm, e se tivesse uma mensagem para essa pessoa que você 'talvez' goste. Qual seria? "_Sadismo não, aquilo não era permitido na escola. Controle-se Kakashi controle-se!" _– Pensou o mais velho.

- Pra ela me dar tempo pra pensar... As coisas estão confusas. – Disse Sasuke sendo sincero. – E que essa pessoa é um perfeito idiota! – um meio sorriso foi formado na face de Sasuke. E apenas Kakashi e Naruto perceberam, além do sorriso, que a frase de Sasuke, além do substantivo, o adjetivo era masculino. O que fez Naruto erguer seu melhor sorriso.

As coisas estavam sendo encaminhadas para um caminho bom.

**Continua!**

**Notas: ** Super mega minúsculo esse capitulo. Mas eu precisava escrever alguma coisa. Sem contar que ele está super fofo. (eu achei!) Vocês viram que Sasuke está começando a aceitar o fato de gostar de Naruto, só está um pouco confuso. Todos estariam, já que ser o garoto mais popular da escola, com garotas aos pés, e de uma hora pra outra se ver gostando de um garoto. Um Uchiha e seu diário está na sua reta final, e espero sinceramente, chegar aos 100 reviews até o final dele (conto com vocês?). Tipo, eu já arranjei uma pessoa pra fazer o lemon, então NO PROBLEM seus pervertidos, não ficaremos sem lemon, ok?!

Agora momento propaganda, minha fic: Legends of Love, só está com 3 review. COMOASSIM? Um Uchiha e seu diário teve 15, QUINZE reviews! Eu sei que terá o que mais odiamos, NaruSaku, mas entendam, a que mais vai sofrer nisso vai ser a Sakura já que eu odeio ela. Nessa fic vai ter mesmo NaruSasu, que é o que o povo gosta, né não mermão?!  
Então conto com você para aumentar os reviews sim?! Quero pelo menos uns 7, porque sem review, a gente não tem vontade de escrever nada! A vida é cruel, e eu mais ainda! Então, sejam gentis e me mandem reviews sim?! (Tanto pra essa, quanto pra outra ok?!) Se não, quando Um Uchiha e seu diário acabar, só irei continuar com Um novo começo...

Outra coisa, pessoas criticaram o Itachi no último capitulo, lembrem-se, ele só ficou daquele jeito por causa do Sasuke. Itachi sempre fica sério quando seu irmão está em problemas. Mas ele continuara sendo nosso tapado preferido *3*

Ahh, já visitaram o h t t p : / / n i h o n g o d o r a m a s . w o r d p r e s s . c o m /

BeeijOs, e reviews?! *-*


	9. Sai, sai!

- Segunda, 16 de fevereiro de 2009 -

Uma semana depois, Sasuke via que seus sentimentos não eram mais tão confusos, e que apesar de tudo, não precisava ter vergonha pelos seus sentimentos, isso porque era a mesma coisa que um homem sentia por uma mulher; Apenas excluindo a mulher e multiplicando esse 'um homem' por dois.

Sasuke estava finalmente pronto para ir à escola, não apenas pronto para ir para a escola, mas pronto para dizer a Naruto seus verdadeiros sentimentos, e assim tentar não se separar da mais nova pessoa mais importante de sua vida.

- Sas-uke!- Gritava Itachi descendo as escadas, pulando de dois em dois degraus, para finalmente alcançar seu lindo, e pequeno Otouto.

'_Eca!_' Pensou Sasuke com a visão que tinha. – O que quer Itachi? Não vê que estou atrasado?

- Atrasado nada... Quer apenas ver o Naruto-kun. – Disse Itachi com um tom malicioso, mas ao perceber que Sasuke iria dizer alguma coisa, decidiu ir logo para o foco do assunto. – Você é da mesma sala que o Sai-kun, não é?!

- Sim, e daí?

- Fale para ele vir almoçar conosco hoje, já sinto falta dele. – Disse Itachi com um brilho meloso nos olhos...

- O.K, O.K. Eu Digo.

- THANK YOU OTOU- - Itachi não terminou de falar pois Sasuke já havia ido embora.

Chegando na escola, a primeira coisa que viu, foi Naruto conversando com Lee. Pensou em ir conversar com o garoto naquele mesmo momento, mas achou melhor depois, quando ambos estivessem sozinhos. Nesse momento o sinal tocou, e todos foram para a sala.

Após a saída do terceiro professor, Sasuke decidiu falar com Sai antes, para depois ter todo tempo do mundo para conversar com Naruto.

- Sai! – Chamou Sasuke.

- Ora, Sasuke-kun, é a primeira vez que fala comigo, por acaso está afim de mim? – Perguntou Sai com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

- Não seja idiota, Sai. – Disse Sasuke com uma veia pulsante na testa.

- Que bom, pois você já sabe que estou muito bem com Itachi-san, não preciso de crianças como você do meu lado.

- Temos a mesma idade, Sai. – Sasuke já estava irritado com aquele garoto. Céus, onde Itachi estava com a cabeça quando começou a namorá-lo?!

- Tanto faz... O que quer Sasuke?

- Meu irmão te convidou para almoçar lá em casa. – Disse Sasuke com desdém, ele realmente não iria almoçar em casa.

'_Eca!_' pensou novamente Sasuke.

- Sério? Então quer dizer que Itachi-san realmente gosta de mim...? – Perguntou Sai iluminado.

- Vocês estão namorando não é mesmo? Não é estranho vocês dois ficarem juntos, até porque meus pais não são preconceituosos.

- É verdade... Então eu irei sim, obrigado Sasuke-kun. – Após a última frase, Sai abraçou Sasuke, e o beijou na bochecha para logo depois voltar a se sentar.

'_Certo, agora irei falar com Naruto!_' Pensou Sasuke já se levantando, mas parou o movimento, ao ver o olhar de Naruto sobre si, em seus olhos, pôde ver lágrimas saindo, Deus, quem havia feito aquilo com seu Naruto? Iria matar essa pessoa...  
Mas, logo após isso percebeu quem havia feito aquilo com ele, foi Sasuke. Ele havia visto o ato de carinho de Sai sobre ele. Precisava falar para Naruto que estava equivocado, que não era verdade, ele e Sai não tinham, e nunca teriam nada. Mas antes de poder alcançar Naruto, o mesmo já havia corrido pela porta, para só Deus sabe aonde.

Após o sinal do intervalo, Sasuke foi procurar Naruto, andou a escola inteira, até achá-lo, no terraço da escola, olhando todos pelo para-peito, seus olhos azuis não derramavam mais lágrimas, agora as mesmas estavam secas em suas bochechas.

- Naruto! – Chamou Sasuke, já se dirigindo para o lugar onde estava o outro garoto. Mas parou quando sentiu um soco em sua bochecha esquerda, para logo depois ver novamente seus olhos preferidos chorarem.

- Idiota, Idiota, idiota! – Disse Naruto entre lágrimas batendo em Sasuke que se encontrava em estado de choque. – Você me fez acreditar em você, aquela história toda de tempo, e mais alguma coisa. Na verdade era pro Sai?! Você nunca se importou com nosso beijo! Com nós! Comigo!

Sasuke não agüentava mais aquela injustiça, e não iria ficar lá parado apanhando, não era idiota! Logo em seguida, Naruto sentiu sua bochecha direita começar a esquentar: Havia levado um soco de Sasuke, e agora estava perplexo. Ele havia batido em Sasuke! Exigido de Sasuke, e eles não tinham nada, absolutamente nada! Sasuke não era o idiota, ele era.

O Moreno agora se encontrava em cima de Naruto, e começava a falar.

- Você entendeu errado, tudo errado! – Disse Sasuke com dificuldade na respiração – Eu penso sim, e muito naquele maldito beijo, penso muito em você... E não paro de pensar em nós!

Calma, ele pensava nele e em Naruto? Nos dois? Isso queria dizer que... Não, Naruto não iria criar esperanças tolas, para depois ficar chorando por ser fraco.

- E aquilo do Sai me abraçar, não foi nada, simplesmente nada, ele estava me agradecendo por tê-lo convidado para almoçar em casa...

Naruto o olhava incrédulo, Sasuke havia convidado Sai pra almoçar, Naruto no final das contas não era tão idiota quanto aparentava...

- Idiota, já está pensando merda. Itachi está namorando Sai, e por Itachi não estudar aqui, me pediu para falar com Sai.

Ah, era isso... Naruto se sentia mais idiota que de costume.

- Aliás, é bom você estar aqui, eu queria conversar com você... – Sasuke disse simplesmente, desviando o olhar de Naruto, não sem antes notar o olhar confuso que o loiro lhe lançava. – Bom, eu pensei essa semana inteira, e eu percebi que simplesmente não da, eu gosto de você... Não, eu amo você, eu não posso ficar longe de você! Então, se você quiser, talvez pudéssemos namorar...

- O que?

- Você, quer namorar comigo? – Sasuke procurava um buraco no chão, não sabia onde enfiar a cabeça.

- Namorar com você? – Naruto não conseguia saber se seu coração batia cem por segundo ou mais... Estava feliz, estava iluminado, estava agora, mais apaixonado. – Claro, obvio, sim!

Sasuke suspirou aliviado, e em seguido, olhou, por demorados segundos, os olhos que, agora, lhe pertencia. Sem esperar muito, o moreno selou seus lábios com o do loiro, aqueles lábios que já haviam sido provados, mas que pediam para ser tocados novamente. Enquanto beijava Naruto, Sasuke pôde sentir o gosto salgado na boca: Naruto estava chorando.

'_Dobe chorão_' pensou Sasuke, e sorriu contra os lábios de Naruto, que também sorriu com a sensação.

O sinal para que os alunos voltassem para a sala, e continuassem com a quarta aula, acabava de tocar, mas nenhuns dos dois garotos estavam preocupados com isso. Ambos pensavam apenas no ritmo de suas línguas, de seus corações, e de suas carícias.

**Fim!**

**Notas: ** Então gente, a fic acabou!

...  
Mas antes que me matem tenho um comunicado, o próximo será um prólogo, do Sasuke lembrando como foi sua 2ª vez. Irei falar com minha escritora de hentais o/  
Eu decidi postar a fic hoje pelo simples fato de amanhã (27/09) ser meu aniversário; Então eu queria dar esse presente a vocês. Durante este sábado, e/ou domingo irei atualizar Legends Of Love, e meu blog (.c om)

Então minna, vejam essas três coisas ok?! E comentem/ mandem reviews!

BeeijOs!

Ps.: Desculpem os erros, preguiça de revisar!


End file.
